


Late Night Games

by PeskiPixi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/F straight sex, Married!Tom, Outside Sex, Trampolines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeskiPixi/pseuds/PeskiPixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OC and Tom is stargazing in their backyard, when things get a little more interesting than far away dead balls of light. Humour, fluffy smut, m/f, implied exhibitionism, outside sex, biting, dirty talk and so on …. This is a very short one shot, and credit for the idea goes to my darling friend Angryschnauzer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Games

“We should go away for the weekend. Just the two of us.”  
I spoke softly, staring up at the endless velvet blackness of the midnight sky.  
“Mmmm… “ Was his only comment, his long fingers stroking in soft circles over my stomach, his other hand supporting his head, looking down at me. I glanced at his face, struggling to make out his features in the dark. Not that I needed to.  
“Look at the stars.” I said as I turned my face back to infinity to count the pinpoints of light. “That’s why we’re lying here.”  
I felt more than heard a lazy chuckle rumble in his chest, and he finally responded with more than one syllable.  
“My view is better.” He declared, planting a kiss on my temple. “Also, I’m actually here because it’s comfortable.”  
I smile. I had to admit it was kind of comfortable.  
“As long as you don’t move.” I observe, realising just a moment too late that this was exactly the wrong thing to say. I could just see the feint moonlight on his white teeth as he grinned.  
“No!” I said, raising my eyebrows and waggling a finger in his face. Said face immediately turned cherubically innocent, which put me on high alert, my body stiffening.  
“Thomas William Hiddleston, don’t you dar…Aaaaargh!”  
The last word of my sentence turned into a very undignified yowl as Tom lifted himself up and fell back down; effectively bouncing me into the air on the trampoline we were previously lying on in relative peace and comfort.  
“Tom you fucking child, stop it!” I whisper-yelled, trying to keep my voice steady as I bounced up and down, my limbs flopping about and a giggle escaping despite my annoyance.  
Tom was on his hands and knees now, chortling with glee as he used the potential energy of the trampoline and his own weight to keep me off balance, my body rising and falling beyond my control as I kept swearing at him. I started trying to slap him, which proved hard as he just bounced me harder, my hands connecting with him ineffectually on every third try. By now he was laughing like a loon, and I couldn’t help giggling with him. I had to admit, it was funny.  
“Please… Tom…Stop…” I begged, breathless from being bounced, swearing and laughing all at once.  
“STOP!” I eventually shouted, startling him into actually ending the torture.  
He flopped down next to me, his long body once again stretched out against mine; the trampoline giving a few dying wobbles, jostling us closer. We lay there, both slightly out of breath, him still grinning and me trying to suppress my own smile.  
“You’re an idiot.” I state matter-of-factly.  
I felt his shoulder move against mine as he shrugged, and he turned his face to mine.  
“But you love me.” He grinned, his eyes sparkling in the dark.  
Begrudgingly, I conceded the point.  
“I do. Don’t fucking ask me why. Because you’re an idiot.”  
His one eyebrow raised as he looked at me, and his mouth opened, but before he could speak, I cut him off.  
“And don’t give me that double first at Cambridge bullshit, it doesn’t change the fact. “  
He looked slightly hurt at that. Feeling somewhat guilty, I smiled and planted a wet noisy kiss on his lips.  
“But you’re MY idiot.” I smiled.  
He smiled back. That soft, kind, loving smile that always made my knees go weak. The smile that caught me in his trap almost 5 years ago, and has not let me go since. It was a smile with a world of promises and deep abiding love behind it. I knew it is only for me, mine, exclusively. And it always got me. Every single time. Still smiling, he brought his face closer to mine again, his soft lips brushing over mine, caressing the smile that still played on my lips.  
The kiss was soft, tender, and it felt like coming home. The taste of him was familiar on my tongue as my lips opened to welcome him, and gradually, the kiss changed from loving and tender to something wilder, more carnal. I could feel the warmth pool low in my stomach and my skin starting to tingle as his hands ran up and down my body. Shifting slightly, causing the trampoline to wobble a bit, he half covered my body with his, his kisses becoming more urgent and his hot hardness pressing into my thigh. Things were getting out of control, and I leant back, trying to catch my breath and end the kiss.  
Getting the hint, Tom broke the kiss and looked down at me. His face was in shadow and his eyes midnight black pools in the faint moonlight. The arousal was coming off him in waves, making my stomach clench, but I knew better.  
“Tom…” I said hesitantly, trying to control the breathy tremor in my voice.  
“Mmm?” he murmured, his lips descending again, planting kisses along my jawline. He was trying to distract me, and he almost succeeded. Setting my jaw, I planted my hands on his chest and shoved him quite firmly away from me.  
“Tom no!” He moved away and looked into my eyes again. “We can’t do this. The neighbours…”  
The grin was back, and he came closer again. Speaking against my lips, he asked; “What about the neighbours?” He kissed up my jaw again and nipped at my earlobe.  
“Are you afraid they’re going to see us? Hear us?” As he spoke, he was nipping and licking my neck, running his tongue up the shell of my ear, making me shiver and my eyes close involuntarily.  
“What do you think Mrs. Parkes next door is going to think if she sees you getting a good fucking? She’ll be scandalized if she sees what a wanton little whore you really are…”  
As he spoke, he thrust his hot hardness against me, rubbing the length of him against my thigh, moving up my summer dress a few inches at a time with every thrust. I was trying very hard to hold on to my sanity, but my control was slipping rapidly, and I could feel that I was already soaking wet.  
“Tom…” I whined, trying one last time to grasp at my rapidly departing control.  
His only answer was to capture my lips again, his mouth hot and wet and sloppy, his tongue invading my mouth as his hand slipped down and cupped my sex, making me gasp into him. Still kissing me dizzy, his long fingers slipped under the elastic of my panties, finding my wetness and groaning at how aroused I already was. Breaking the kiss, he put his mouth right next to my ear.  
“You really like this, don’t you? The perfect little soccer mom wants to protest, but the dirty little slut inside secretly wants to get caught.”  
I moaned, pushing my hips into his hand. His fingers were playing with me, alternately circling my throbbing clit and dipping into me shallowly. All the while he kept whispering dirty things in my ear, his hot breath playing over my neck.  
“You want me to make you scream, darling? Do you want to wake up the whole neighbourhood? Do you want me to shove my cock so deep into your pussy that you can’t help it?”  
By this time I was so hot and ready I was mewling quietly with need. I gasped when I felt Tom grab my panties at the one seam and give them a hard tug, ripping them and pushing the remnants down my one leg.  
“Answer me love…. Do you want to be fucked right here on this trampoline, where anyone can see you, hear you, come apart?”  
I moaned, managing a nod.  
“Answer me!” He hissed, grabbing a handful of my hair and tugging.  
“Yes!” I managed. “Yes, please… Please fuck me Tom.”  
The words had hardly left my mouth when his hands went to his jeans, unbuttoning them in record speed. Opening his jeans just enough, he repositioned, lined up and entered me in one long, slow, hard thrust. He was rock hard and his girth stretched me, making me stop breathing for a few seconds with the fullness of it. It was exquisite. Slowly, carefully, he started moving, withdrawing almost all the time, and pushing in again. I was lost in the feeling of his cock filling me, and I could feel my inner muscles start to flutter already. The feel of the coarse denim against my outer lips were driving me to the edge fast.  
He picked up the pace, still moving carefully, but making the trampoline springs creak in protest regardless. It was a strange sensation, Tom driving into me from above, the elasticity of the trampoline bouncing gently from below. With every thrust, my hips lifted, meeting him halfway. Tom’s breath was picking up raggedly, and I could feel him starting to lose his rhythm a bit. He was close, and so was I.  
“I’m sorry baby, this is going to be hard and fast…” he hissed in my ear.  
I pulled his head down to mine and kissed him, pushing my tongue into his mouth and grabbing his thrusting ass with the other hand, digging my nails in, pulling him closer, wanting him deeper. He groaned and his hand went to my breast, pinching my nipple hard through the fabric of my dress. I whispered in his ear, knowing that I was about to become undone.  
“Come with me baby. I want to feel you shoot off deep inside me.”  
I whispered, and he groaned again, slamming his hips into me hard, making us bounce a bit. Dropping his head to my shoulder he bit into the thick muscle there and his hips stilled against mine, stuttering, his pubic bone grinding against my clit. And together, we fell into the abyss. Stars exploded behind my eyes as my pussy convulsed around him rhythmically. He had his hand over my mouth, muffling my cries, and he was biting down on his lip as he uttered a stifled groan of his own. My body shuddered in the aftershocks of my orgasm, and I peeled his long fingers off my mouth, trying to catch my breath.  
Finally, he rolled off me and I smoothed my dress down as best I could, the reality of what we had just done intruding. I covered my mouth with my hand, stifling a giggle.  
“I can’t believe we just had sex on the trampoline. In the garden. In a densely populated neighbourhood. You’re a freak, Hiddleston.”  
He rolled over to me from where he had been lying on his back staring off into space.  
“Regrets?” he asked, one eyebrow raised.  
I was about to answer when we heard a small sound behind us. Tom hurried to tuck himself back into his pants, and just then we heard something else.  
“Mommy?”  
My eyes went wide and I looked at Tom with absolute terror in my eyes. His eyes were equally big, but still slightly bemused. Sitting up and turning to face the music, I answered.  
“Yes honey? Is everything okay?”  
In the back door, framed in light from the kitchen stood a tiny figure with bad bedhead and a stuffed donkey dangling from one hand.  
“Are you and Daddy playing on the trampoline? I heard the trampoline.” the sleepy little voice asked.  
I heard a very suspicious sounding snort from behind me, but decided to ignore it.  
“Yes baby, Mommy and Daddy couldn’t sleep, so we decided to play on the trampoline. I’m sorry we woke you up.”  
“Can I also play on the trampoline?” she asked, her voice sounding a little more awake.  
The snorting behind me coupled with the shaking of the trampoline was now unmistakable. But I soldiered on.  
“I’m afraid not darling, it’s very late. Go back to bed, okay, Mommy is going to come and tuck you in just now.”  
Our girl stood there for another few seconds, seemingly weighing up her options while I held my breath. And then, with a shrug, she turned around and went back into the house. Slowly, I let out the breath I’d been holding. The shaking continued, and I decided to do something about it. The smack landed on his shoulder, and he OW-ed loudly.  
“You are a jackass.” I told him, scooting off the trampoline to go and tuck in my baby girl. But before I was halfway across the yard, a pair of freakishly long arms caught me around the middle, and a stubbly face was pressed into the back of my neck.  
“Yes…. But I’m your jackass.”


End file.
